


Return of the Bee

by M1R4CUL0US



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Friend returning, Friendship, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1R4CUL0US/pseuds/M1R4CUL0US
Summary: When Marinette's friend had to leave she continued to grow and mature in their absence. When said Blonde returns to their home, a warm hug is there to meet them... As well as skipping stones.Just a little friendship one shot. Enjoy!





	Return of the Bee

Marinette has eased herself off of her sporadic random actions and mellowed out. She now holds the air of her superheroine alter ego as her civilian form.

She has this almost always calm feeling that she gets when her parents hug her. It was very relaxing and kept her calm in many situations.

She's near the bridge by the Seine walking by the water. Marinette remembers something from an American movie she had seen before.

The main character had picked up a stone, she recalled, and tossed it on the water and it skipped across. Does that really happen? She wonders. Picking up a small rock, she holds her hand like tossing her yoyo. She launches the stone and watches it skip diagonally across the splashing water and fall in just before reaching the other shore on the opposite side.

She felt pride bubble in her chest. She wanted to beat that score. So she thought as she tossed, beating her prior score each time with an even more impressive feat.

She thinks of the relationship of the holder of her prior thought. How could they be where they are now with how it all began? She had hated them at first, but try as she might, she couldn't hate them. 

And then the golden haired teen comes up to them as they leave on a world tour with their father. Just as things were getting good between the two, they leave.

Her thoughts start turning to all the bad things that had happened between them, that she had forgiven when-

“-inette!” a voice interrupts her.

She turns and looks at the blonde who had occupied her thoughts up to this point.

“Chloe!” She smiled and dropped the rock and hugged her not-so-newfound friend around the neck.

“Why didn't you tell me you were getting back today?!”

Chloe smirks and chuckles “A surprise and whatnot, Silly-nette.” Chloe glances behind her Bluenette friend at the Seine.

“Why are you throwing rocks? Did Adrikins piss you off? I swear I'll beat that cat-” Marinette puts both of her hands on her friend's shoulders, stopping her mid-sentence. Softly shaking the blonde, her honeycomb hair piece glimmering in the setting sun’s light.

“No, it's an American thing I saw in a movie,” she starts to explain with a chuckle, but cuts herself short. “Here I'll show you!” 

She leads Chloe to the water's edge and puts a smooth rock in the blonde's palm. It's kind of hard to continue hating someone when you work together in a group to protect your home.


End file.
